


The Other Half

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Future, Anime Spoilers, Death, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Ghouls, Horror, M/M, Manga & Anime, Original Character(s), POV Canon Character, Plot, Romance, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul √A Finale Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul √A Spoilers, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki gives in to his desires and ends up fatally injuring Hide. Kaneki then comes to his senses and realises what he has done, he ends up back at his house with a lot to think about. Hide is then found by Dr Kanou and taken in as a subject, he too undertakes what Kaneki undertook and becomes a half ghoul. The story follows how they meet again and what path their lives take. <br/>((Diverges from Canon plot))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I am a massive Tokyo Ghoul fan and have seen the anime and read the manga. There may be one or two ocs in there, but they will have little involvement with the main plot. Updates will be irregular but generally around once a month. Ships are in the tags.

Blood covered the place, it dripped slowly like falling rain down the stone walls and landed in small puddles onto the floor, staining it a deep red colour. Lying in a pool of blood that was not his own was a blonde haired boy named Hideyoshi, who was in the unfortunate situation of playing dead to save his life. Clinging to the hope that Nishiki would believe him to be dead, otherwise… well, the alternative was too horrible to consider.

Kaneki POV:

His head was spinning in circles, his brain was mush and his breathing was heavy. Wherever he looked he could see red, fucking red, like blood.

_Blood_

_Blood_

_Blood_

Kaneki fell forwards onto the floor beside Hide’s body, his hands holding him just above the floor and helping him to fix himself to reality, his mind was mere inches close to unhinging itself. The last thing he wanted was to go batshit and eat his best friend, especially since he still believed that he was human. The problem with that though, only the human side of his brain thought that, the ghoul side of his brain, however was a completely different story.

His hands were beginning to sweat now and his head was buzzing. He needed food, he needed meat. His stomach was burning with cramps because of it, but ultimately he was confused. Hide was in front of him, weak, injured and possibly dead, but whatever angle he looked at him, Hide was a free meal.

_“No!”_ a voice in his head that he recognized as his own, ringing loud and clear as it reverberated around his skull. _“Hide is my friend!”_ the voice in his head was so loud that he may actually be saying it, but no one was around to confirm that.

Suddenly a sing song voice pierced his mind like a knife, _“Kaanekii saaan, Kaanekii saaan”_ He froze upon hearing it… _Rize_ … _“What is Rize doing here?”_

_“But I’m not here… kaneki san”_ The way she accentuated his name sent shivers down his spine but despite this, his mind allowed her voice to continue, _“I’m merely a part of your…ha-ha…imagination”_ Rize’s voice grew higher with every word, he could truly picture her flowing purple locks as she edged closer to his ear. He was imagining Rize so vividly that he could almost feel her perfumed breath on his face. _“Why don’t you take a bite, he’s young…ha-ha… and juicy, fresh for the picking.”_ Rize’s hands wrapped around his neck and edged downwards to his stomach. He writhed in fear and pain as she continued in her sing song. However, her sing was soon lost to his own thoughts as he edged towards Hide on his hands and knees.

“Yes! Yes, he’s mine for the taking ha, ha, ha. All… mine.” He was now directly above Hide, his drool dripping on his meal, enticing him all the more. Breathing in, he laughed and bit down.

Hide POV

_Blackness. Darkness. Blood. Swirling shapes and pain all mashed up into one massive soup. HAHAHAHA soup, I used to like soup before I died. Am I even dead – I have no idea HAHAHAHA._

Hide sat up abruptly, a headache forming, born from a head rush. “Where am I?” he whispered only to himself before looking around. The walls were white, painfully white and he was in a white bed, connected to a thousand clear medical tubes. He was almost naked apart from some thin white trousers and a strange hospital jacket. Upon inspecting these he noticed a long thin scar running the entire length of his upper body, which pained him with every breath. Not being bothered enough to stay upright anymore he sank back into the soft pillow which was also white along with every other boring coloured thing in his ward.

The door opened and a woman walked in pushing a food trolley with a hamburger steak on top. It smelt so nice. He sat up once more, clutching his stomach with the effort. The nurse took a tray from the top of the trolley and handed it to him with a smile. Looking up at her innocent face he said, “How did you know?”

“Know what?” she questioned, still smiling.

“That this is my favourite?”

“Oh, I found a note by the side of your bed earlier when I came to check on you.” _Kaneki._ Suddenly he remembered everything, from the fight with Nishiki to Kaneki eating him. _Kaneki is a ghoul._ Looking up at the nurse once more, he tried to hide the shaking in his hands and asked, “How long have I been here?”

“About a week.” So he had been out for a week, he wondered what had happened to his friend in that time. _Probably eating some people._ No he needed to get rid of that thought, Kaneki wasn’t like that. Suddenly the nurse’s voice snapped him back to reality, “Are you okay sir?” He nodded, slightly shaken,

“Yes, yes, just hungry.” He looked towards his hamburger steak which suddenly didn’t look too appetizing but tucked in anyway.

“BLEUUURRRGH” He threw up all over the white hospital sheets, which were now stained a weird vomit colour. The nurse panicked, snatching the sheet from him. “Oh dear Mr Nagachika, let me take that from you.” She then dashed from the room.

_What was that?_ he thought, _did the surgery somehow make me ill? Although I don’t feel sick, and weirdly enough I’m really hungry. Hang on a second, didn’t Kaneki look like he’d not eaten much when he left hospital?_ Unfortunately, he couldn’t hold that thought much longer as he drifted off.

Footsteps were what woke him. It was the nurse again, she looked concerned. “Are you sure you’re okay Mr Nagachika, I mean you did have an almost fatal injury?” He waved her concerned look away before remembering something important about Kaneki’s doctor. “Excuse me miss?”

“Yes?” She turned to look at him.

“What’s the name of my doctor? I would… err…. Like to thank him for saving my life?”

“Oh! Dr Kanou. And he’ll appreciate the thought.” The nurse then left with a broad smile on her face and humming to herself. This left Hide to simmer over what he had just been told. _Kanou, Kanou. Oh! I know that was the dude on the news a while ago because of the dodgy organ transplant. But if Kaneki is now a half ghoul then does that mean that what was transplanted wasn’t just a kidney? Does that mean… oh my God!_ Realization slapped him in the face as everything clicked into place and suddenly he found himself wanting to leave the god forsaken hospital as soon as was possible.

Kaneki POV

His room smelt of blood and his vision was blurry from continuous tears. His head was bent and he was practically screaming into his hands. It had been like that for the past week, eating and sleeping (well not eating because he was pretty full) and crying. Touka had warned him about getting hungry. He should have just taken the meat Mr Yoshimura had offered him and stopped being such a fucking wimp. But that was lost now, along with his humanity.

He was still in the same clothes as that day, he wasn’t sure why, but he just was. Maybe it was his unconscious thought telling him to never forget that he killed and ate his best and only friend. He never thought about anything else either, most of his days were spent sitting on his bed, the quilt pulled over his floppy black hair and his legs pulled up to his chest. Whenever he did get up, it was to go to the toilet or make a cup of coffee. The amount of coffee that was in his cupboards now was extortionate and the only thing in there.

His legs were moving by themselves and his head was down as he made his daily coffee trip to the kitchen. Walking solemnly was about the only way he could do this, staring intensely at the floor. However, he never made it to the kitchen this time as a knock at the door jolted him ‘awake’.

He looked up. “Hide?” the memory of his dead friend was all he could think of, but he was dead, right? His feet began to move to the door slowly. _Hide, Hide, Hide._

“Huh?” He had opened the door subconsciously and then realised that it wasn’t Hide, it was Mr Yoshimura.

“Kaneki. You have to come with me.” His face was stern and his hat was low, which matched Kaneki’s now bowed head. “I know what you have done, you will be safer with us.” Kaneki looked up again and became fascinated with the manager’s wrinkles. He was considering the proposition unlike his self before the incident, who would have probably shouted in his face. And after several long minutes of thought and patience he replied with a quiet, “I suppose so.”

Hide’s POV

Hide groaned as he turned over in his sleep. He was yet to be woken again by the nurse, which had happened every day since he had left unconsciousness.

The door to his ward clicked open and the nurse walked in with another tray of food that would be left untouched. It was sushi this time and it looked even more disgusting than the previous day’s food. The nurse wheeled it over and crouched beside him gently. “You can leave today if you want, Dr Kanou has dismissed you.”

Hide almost whooped aloud with joy and hopped out of the hospital bed. _Finally, I can try and find Kaneki and live life again!_ However close to a normal life he could get.

The nurse soon left and Hide practically jumped out of bed (his scar no longer hurt him) and ran out of the hospital to Kaneki’s house.

Skidding to a halt at the door, he caught his breath and finally pressed the doorbell.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any typos so I can correct them, I never proof read XD.


End file.
